


Последний танец Шивы

by DRAGON4488



Category: Original Work, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: Почти сказка, навеянная чудесной и одновременно ужасной страной - Индией (да простят меня за эти дикие фантазии мои любимые мальчуки)) А раз уж это сказка, да еще "индийская", то куда же без любви и злодеев, чинящих ей препятствия. Но ХЭ - гарантирован...)))Дин перевоплотился в Дэна благодаря давнишнему шутливому интервью со Стивеном Хантом, который имел "неосторожность" назвать О'Гормана - Дэном))И еще... хотела выложить как оридж - так было бы честнее, но рука не поднялась, уж простите)





	1. Chapter 1

Дэн МакКинли аккуратно собрал разбросанные по столу бумаги, сложил их в папку и устало потер лицо. Совещания с индусами всегда выжимали из него все соки: нет, проблем не возникало, они мирно оговаривали и договаривались с компаньонами по всем вопросам, но это непременно происходило в ТАКОМ неспешном темпе, что ему начинало казаться, будто он находится в чане со сладкой, тягучей патокой. Если бы не кондиционер, приятно охлаждающий основательно загоревшую кожу, Дэн мог бы поклясться, что после этих совещаний ощущает на себе карамельную оболочку, плотно сковавшую все тело. Но, к счастью, не разум. С ним, слава небесам, все было в порядке — он мыслил четко и ясно. Но не мешало бы немного расслабиться.  
Дэн закинул папку в ящик стола и с облегчением подумал о том, что впереди два полноценных выходных — прекрасная возможность отвлечься от смет, графиков и планов по строительству новой дороги, соединяющей штаты Гоа и Карнатака. Забыть к чертовой матери, хоть ненадолго, об уже снившихся по ночам красноземе и скальной породе, сквозь которые они прогрызались, прокладывая более короткий, удобный и недешевый во всех отношениях путь.  
− Живой? — в помещение, с большой натяжкой тянущее на звание кабинета, заглянула гладковыбритая физиономия его коллеги и приятеля Адама Суини и вопросительно воззрилась на него большими карими глазами, сложив бровки сочувствующим домиком.  
− Скорее да, чем нет, − Дэн улыбнулся забавным бровкам, потянулся, сладко хрустнув позвонками, и потер заросшую рыжеватой щетиной щеку. — Но точный ответ смогу дать только тогда, когда окажусь в каком-нибудь расслабляющем месте с банкой ледяного пива в руке… или чего покрепче. Устал, как собака.  
− Чудесно! — просиял Адам. — Тогда срочно дуем домой, где ты приводишь себя в порядок: моешься, переодеваешься, потому что прости, дружок, но выглядишь ты как чушка, только посмотри на себя. Тебя же ни в одно приличное место не пустят! А мы собираемся в приличное место.  
− Да ладно?..  
Склонившись, Дэн скептически приподнял бровь и попытался отряхнуть легкие брюки от красной въедливой пыли — бесполезно, а удобные рабочие ботинки, как ни прискорбно, впору было со всеми почестями отправлять на свалку.  
  
Занимающий довольно высокий пост в иерархии дорожно-строительной компании, заключившей договор с индусами, а именно — главного инженера, Дэн зачастую принимал самое непосредственное участие в работах, не гнушаясь никакого труда, вплоть до работы киркой. О, да — в этой загадочной стране до сих пор дороги строили не без помощи такого незамысловатого древнего инструмента. Объяснялось это отнюдь не нехваткой техники — этого добра было в достатке, но нужны были рабочие места. Много рабочих мест. Миллион в месяц по всей Индии. Вот и получалось, что то, что мог сделать один экскаватор — делали двадцать человек. Кирками зарабатывая себе на жизнь. А Дэн им помогал, ему это нравилось, и плевать он хотел на пресловутую индийскую кастовость и мнение «высоких» индусов, с не особо скрываемым презрением относящихся к чернорабочим. Правда, стоило отдать должное индийской «элите» − она предпочитала помалкивать, благоразумно избегая насмешек и намеков по поводу его дружеского общения с «неприкасаемыми» и проявляла неизменное уважение к чудаковатому, но бесспорно толковому европейцу, списывая все на колоссальное различие культур.  
Дэн безумно уставал, мотаясь по дорожному серпантину из одной точки в другую, давая указания, проверяя, отчитывая, одобряя и чуть ли не наравне с «неприкасаемыми» махая киркой. Но он не жалел об этом. Во всяком случае, благодаря подобным упражнениям он обрел отличную физическую форму. Просто великолепную для своих 35-ти лет: загорелый, подтянутый молодой мужчина, без намека на пивное брюшко, вдруг решившее проявиться ввиду отсутствия каких-либо силовых нагрузок и неизменного ленивого отдыха при первой же возможности на диване с баночкой пива в комплекте. Разумеется, регулярный секс мог помочь в решении проблемы брюшка, но вечные командировки мешали завести постоянного партнера. Теперь эта проблема исчезла сама собой и постоянный любовник уже не особо требовался. Впрочем, с его перманентным отсутствием дома, в родной Шотландии, существование кого-то постоянного явилось бы только лишней головной болью. Секс на ночь, ну на пару ночей — такое положение вещей его вполне устраивало. А любовь… Любовь — это сказка, придуманная специально для сопливых индийских фильмов, от которых его уже воротило, и которые Адам смотрел со ставящим в тупик фанатизмом…  
Никакой любви нет. Во всяком случае, за свои тридцать пять лет он её так и не встретил.  
  
Дэн поднял на приятеля голубые глаза, сверкнувшие на загорелом лице яркими веселыми искорками, и кивнул.  
− Ну ок, уговорил. Так что за приличное место?  
− Плавучее казино «Роял» на Мандови.  
− Господи, Адам, ты же знаешь, что я не играю!  
− А никто тебя и не заставляет, − возразил Суини. — Я тоже, между прочим, не играю, но там помимо всего прочего в одном из ресторанов представляют замечательную развлекательную программу. Не дискотеку, не волнуйся, − быстро добавил он, заметив недовольно сморщившийся нос МакКинли, — а интересное и красочное шоу.  
− Откуда знаешь?  
− Ну, − Адам пожал плечами, − мне посоветовали.  
− Плавучее казино, − усмехнулся Дэн и откинулся на спинку стула. — Почему не шек на пляже в том же Кандолиме? Холодное пиво и закат… − он мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку и взъерошил густую шевелюру, выгоревшую на жарком солнце до светло-пшеничного оттенка и неизменно вызывающую у простых индусов дикий восторг, граничащий с благоговейным трепетом.  
− Ну, Дэ-эн, − заканючил Суини, − ну, сколько можно? Второй месяц тут, а ничего кроме этой гребаной стройки и закатов не видели! Не надоело?  
− Мы ездили в Мурдешвар…  
− Ага, и любовались на самую большую статую Шивы — впечатляет, − горестно кивнул Адам и вдруг просиял, кое-что вспомнив. Учитывая проснувшуюся в инженере страсть к индийской мифологии, это был несомненный козырь. — Кстати! Мне рассказывали, что в развлекательной программе участвует некий «Шива». Говорят, хорош как бог!  
Дэн приподнял бровь.  
− Смелое прозвище. Ну и в чем же он хорош?  
− Как я понял, в танцах. У него вроде и номер есть — «Последний танец Шивы». Неужели не интересно взглянуть?  
МакКинли задумчиво почесал заросший подбородок.  
− Последний? Интересно, − он усмехнулся. − Гад, знаешь мои слабости… Ладно, уломал.  
  


***

  
  
Мягкий розовый закат опустился на Мандови, засверкавшую яркими призывными огнями плавучих казино, стоящих на якоре в спокойных водах глубокой реки.  
Запрыгнув в катерок, курсирующий от громадной яхты к берегу и обратно, Дэн расположился на низкой скамейке и со вздохом посмотрел в темнеющее перламутровое небо — все-таки зря они предпочли неизвестную и наверняка сомнительного качества программу чудесному закату на пляже.  
− Подвинься, − пробурчал Адам и, заняв положенные своей заднице сантиметры, критически осмотрел инженера. — Вот скажи, почему ты такой раздолбай?  
− Не понял? — произнес МакКинли, переводя на него рассеянный взгляд. — В каком смысле?  
− Я просил тебя прилично одеться? А ты во что вырядился? Если мы не пройдем фейс-контроль, я тебя утоплю.  
Дэн удивленно вытаращился на приятеля.  
− Я же надел пиджак. Какие претензии?  
− А под пиджак, что ты надел? — забавные бровки сурово сдвинулись к тонкой переносице.  
Инженер оттянул на груди темно-серую в мелкий горошек футболку и с укором посмотрел на Адама.  
− Мне в ней хорошо и плевать я хотел на то, что она старая и на твой взгляд нелепая, − твердо отчеканил он. — Я надел белый пиджак, как раз в тон этому долбаному горошку, и гребаные белые брюки, которые ненавижу. Прости, бабочку не нацепил — не успел погладить. Твою налево, Адам, по-твоему, я выгляжу как укурившийся турист или как нормальный человек, который хочет комфорта? Который очень хочет расслабиться и провести вечер, не выслушивая нытье по поводу своего, замечу − совершенно нормального, вида? Ты тоже, между прочим, не в смокинге и мы идем не на прием к королеве. Так что прекращай, иначе я сойду с борта, не добравшись до него, − он откинулся назад и хитро усмехнулся, с удовольствием констатируя ошарашенное выражение на лице Суини. — К слову, утоплю тебя я. Если мне не понравится эта «распрекрасная» программа.  
Адам не нашелся, что ответить на тираду и только пожал плечами, еще раз окинув инженера прищуренным взглядом. Стоило признать, что даже видавшая виды нелепая футболка ничуть не умаляла особенной, какой-то спокойной и теплой привлекательности его давнего приятеля, а уж врожденное обаяние МакКинли затмевало любые огрехи вечно «удобной» одежды. Дэн выглядел чертовски здорово и бессовестно уверенно как в строгом костюме, который на памяти Адама за все десять лет их знакомства надевал те же десять раз — исключительно на празднование Рождества в офисе, что в запыленных, облезлых рабочих шмотках. И ворча по поводу несоответствия дресс-кода, Суини элементарно хотелось повредничать и поприкалываться над вечно непробиваемым инженером. Он вообще использовал для этого любой шанс, тайно наслаждаясь ироничными искорками в голубых глазах и беззлобным ехидством, звучащем в негромком голосе Дэна. В этом был весь МакКинли — спокойный, по-доброму ироничный и, черт бы его побрал, безумно обаятельный.  
  
Опасения Адама не оправдались — дресс-код они прошли без сучка и задоринки. Получив ключи от каюты, они немного постояли на верхней палубе громадины, обещающей стать их приютом на предстоящую ночь, поглазели на сияние соседних плавучих казино, на мягкий свет угасающего дня и направились в один из ресторанов, в котором, как кто-то заверил Суини: предлагали «совершенно потрясающую программу».  
− Знаешь, кто владелец этой яхты? Мерукан Шетти, − с довольной физиономией сообщил Адам, спускаясь по лестнице на нижнюю палубу.  
− Неужели тот самый, что хочет поставлять нам технику? — усмехнулся Дэн.  
− Ага, и рабочие руки, − кивнул Суини. — Но ты почему-то не торопишься начинать с ним сотрудничество. Нам сюда, кажется.  
− Мне не нравятся его глаза, − ответил Дэн, ныряя вслед за приятелем в узкий коридорчик.  
Пройдя по нему, они оказались у входа в ресторан, стилизованный под небольшой амфитеатр.  
− Ого, − процедил Дэн и обвел глазами помещение, − судя по всему, господина Шетти неплохо кормят руки, которыми он хочет нас снабдить…  
− Они нас всех кормят, − напомнил Адам и кивнул яркой молодой индианке, подоспевшей к ним с дежурной сверкающей улыбкой. — Добрый вечер. У нас забронирован столик на имя Суини и МакКинли…  
  
Места им достались у самой сцены, украшенной неброскими, расположившимися полукругом декорациями: всего восемь белых гипсовых колонн, увитых пышно цветущим клематисом. Пространство за колоннами было скрыто от посторонних глаз тяжелой драпировкой темного занавеса. Просто-таки предельно лаконичные декорации — подумалось инженеру, привыкшему к некоторой вычурной роскоши, неизменно сопровождающей богатые интерьеры домов его индийских компаньонов.  
Сделав заказ, молодые люди расслабленно развалились в удобных креслах и принялись с ненавязчивым любопытством рассматривать гостей ресторана.  
В отличие от наземных курортных заведений, на плавучих гигантских казино большинство публики составляли вовсе не туристы. Лишенные возможности окунуться в мир азарта и прочих запретных удовольствий в любом другом штате страны − состоятельные индусы были частыми гостями этих злачных заведений, где им было позволительно все. Или почти все.  
Погрузившись в отрешенное созерцание и собственные мысли, Дэн не обратил внимания на подошедшего к их столику невысокого коренастого человека.  
— Господин Шетти! Мы очень рады встрече! — подскочил Адам и страстно потряс протянутую холеную руку, выразительно косясь на приятеля.  
МакКинли чуть вздрогнул и перевел рассеянный взгляд на хозяина казино.  
— О, господин МакКинли, рад приветствовать вас, — расплылся тот в холодной улыбке, буравя инженера колючими темными глазами. — Не могу поверить, что вашему другу удалось убедить вас почтить своим присутствием наше скромное заведение.  
— Добрый вечер, — Дэн коротко кивнул и, натянуто улыбнувшись, пожал протянутую руку.  
Шетти ему откровенно не нравился — было что-то необъяснимо мерзкое во взгляде темных глаз, в змеиной улыбке, да и во всем облике этого непростого человека, держащего «под крышей» нормальный такой кусок бизнеса курортного штата.  
— Адам прожужжал мне все уши о том, какая замечательная программа представлена в вашем уважаемом заведении, и я счел необходимым убедиться в этом лично. Надеюсь не разочароваться, — Дэн обворожительно улыбнулся и отсалютовал стаканом.  
Хрусталики льда звякнули об искрящиеся в свете софитов грани, всколыхнув тягучий темный напиток — старый добрый Олд Монк, который Дэну очень приглянулся. Этот гоанский ром, по меньшей мере, был не хуже европейского пойла, а по большому счету — превосходил его, только стоил в три раза дешевле. Но это уже были мелочи.  
Шетти мягко улыбнулся:  
− О, уверяю вас, господин МакКинли, ваш друг нисколько не лукавил. Наслаждайтесь, − он вежливо склонил голову, − представление начинается…  
  
Свет в зале почти погас, остался только акцент в виде рассеянного белого луча в центре сцены. Звуки бансури* заполнили помещение берущим за душу пением. Разговоры за столиками смолкли, зрители затаили дыхание в ожидании представления.  
Дэн оглядел присутствующих. Судя по их возбуждённо-нетерпеливым физиономиям, большинство было здесь не в первый раз и прекрасно знало, какое действо развернётся далее. Хмыкнув, он откинулся на спинку стула и заинтересованно взглянул на сцену, окутывающуюся густым дымом без запаха. Плотные белые завитки проникли в свет единственного софита и медленно заклубились в нем. Дэн, загипнотизированный их причудливым танцем, удивлённо моргнул, когда в столбе света, словно из воздуха материализовалась стройная мужская фигура. Завитки дыма чуть всколыхнулись, принимая её в томные объятия.  
Дэн с любопытством разглядывал танцора, расслабленно опустившего руки вдоль тела: довольно высокий, с кожей светло-оливкового оттенка, свойственного индусам-северянам, хорошо сложенный и мускулистый, без каких-либо перегибов в стремлении достичь физического совершенства, отождествляемого большинством с грудой перекачанных мышц. Аккуратное, поджарое тело, облаченное лишь в длинное белое дхоти. Национальное мужское одеяние, украшенное поясом с монетами и цветастой бахромой, было непозволительно низко повязано на бедрах, предоставляя замечательную возможность любоваться убегающей вниз от пупка аккуратной стриженой дорожкой черных волос и невольно пытаться дорисовать в уме скрытую легкой тканью картину. На точеной груди, лишенной какой-либо мохнатости, красовалось ожерелье в виде раскрывшей капюшон кобры. Сильные руки были оплетены незатейливыми позолоченными браслетами и расписаны витиеватыми узорами мехенди. Лицо танцора из-за низко опущенной головы тонуло во мраке. Рассеянный свет позволял рассмотреть только яркую, расшитую бисером повязку, стягивающую длинные волосы.  
«Более, чем хорош», − мысленно констатировал инженер.  
Танцор не двигался, и Дэн уже хотел развернуться к Суини с ехидной улыбкой на лице и с не менее ехидным комментарием, когда Шива обрел жизнь. С внезапно отвалившейся челюстью МакКинли застыл вполоборота к приятелю, потому что…  
Потому что это нельзя было назвать движением, элементом танца или еще чем-нибудь подобным. Это была волна. Ласковая океанская волна. Она плавно прокатилась по восхитительному телу, взметнулась вверх вместе с руками, выплеснулась в зал, обдав застывших гостей томными брызгами, и покорно отступила обратно к своему хозяину.  
Дэн отставил стакан, звякнув подтаявшими кубиками льда, и склонил набок голову, внимательно наблюдая за вновь замершим танцором.  
К тягучей песне флейты, на удивление со вкусом приправленной электронной аранжировкой, присоединились насыщенные переливы ситара. Вместе с его пронзительно зазвучавшими струнами Шива вновь обрел движение. Скользнув змеёй, он развернулся спиной к залу, раскинул руки, тряхнул тяжелой гривой смоляных волос и…  
«Так не бывает, − думал Дэн, неотрывно следя за происходящим на сцене. — Человек не может так двигаться».  
Волны одна за другой прокатывались по телу танцора, перетекали из одной руки в другую, вырисовывая каждую натренированную мышцу, заставляя узоры мехенди оживать и двигаться. Волны проходили от сильных плеч к узким бёдрам, сливаясь в движении с белой лёгкой тканью дхоти. Густые волосы, стянутые повязкой, манящим черным шёлком струились по гибкой спине, чуть прикрывая лопатки. Соблазнительный танец волнистых прядей заворожил инженера — он всегда тихо млел от красивых длинных мужских шевелюр. Однако судьба была дико несправедлива, подсовывая ему исключительно короткостриженых любовников.  
В мелодию плавно и ненавязчиво вступили разномастные барабаны, и бёдра Шивы подхватили их ритм, задрожали, заставляя украшающие пояс монеты яркими искрами переливаться в свете софита. Через мгновение все тело танцора подхватило эту дрожь, взволновавшись, словно поверхность моря, потревоженная ветром.  
Шива не танцевал − он сам превратился в музыку, воплощая каждым движением звуки, обволакивающие замерших зрителей. Бансури — и томная волна прокатывалась от кончиков пальцев босых ног до сверкающей расшитой повязки. Барабаны — и всё тело содрогалось в невероятном, завораживающем ритме. Ситар — и Шива извивался змеем-искусителем, рисуя бёдрами откровенно эротичные узоры, не уступающие своей соблазнительной грацией завиткам дыма и напрочь вышибающие все приличные мысли из головы.  
  
МакКинли мог бы бесконечно наслаждаться этим потрясающим зрелищем, но все-таки хотелось увидеть лицо танцора. Шива словно подслушал его мысли и развернулся, устремив взгляд в темный зал. Челюсть Дэна решила окончательно покинуть положенное ей место.  
Не зря парень дерзнул взять себе столь громкое прозвище — он не только танцевал как бог, он был так же прекрасен. Пронзительные, ярко подведенные черным глаза сверкнули из-под выразительных, красивых бровей. Шива гордо поднял подбородок и приоткрыл чувственные губы в едва уловимой улыбке.  
— Охренеть… — прошептал Дэн, не отдавая отчет, что произносит это вслух.  
— Красив, правда? — Адам попытался заглянуть ему в глаза и тихо рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, я не потеряю тебя?  
Дэн удивленно моргнул и тряхнул головой, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить наваждение.  
— Красив, да, — на автомате ответил он, не отводя жадного взгляда от танцора, и залпом осушил остатки рома. — Не потеряешь, не переживай.  
Суини лишь понимающе кивнул и чуть усмехнулся.  
А Шива тем временем продолжал соблазнять невероятным танцем и манящим взглядом, обещающим все наслаждения мира. Он кружился и переливался, изгибался и на короткие мгновения застывал в совершенно невероятных, неподвластных простому смертному позах.  
Танец длился минут десять, не больше, но Дэн успел в воображении оттрахать Шиву во всех известных ему позах и ничуть не устыдиться своих фантазий.  
  
В конце концов, музыка смолкла, и зал взорвался бурей оваций.  
Приложив руку к сердцу и грациозно поклонившись аплодирующим зрителям, танцор подошел к ведущему программы. Дэн, сидящий совсем рядом со сценой, не заметил, чтобы они обменялись хоть словом, но, возможно, между этими двумя существовал особый язык жестов и взглядов, потому что, кивнув парню, ведущий возвестил:  
− О-о, дамы и господа, неожиданный сюрприз! Наш прекрасный Шива просит позволения выбрать одного из вас для того, чтобы подарить в лучшем номере нашего корабля эксклюзивный танец. Только танец — руками трогать нельзя! — подмигнул ведущий оживленно зашептавшейся компании престарелых дам. — Пары, из уважения к их чувствам, не рассматриваются, − сообщил он хорошенькой девушке, сидящей рядом с хмурым «папиком» и исподтишка строившей глазки молодому танцору. − Итак — подарок, дамы и господа! Счастливчик гарантированно не потратит ни рупии! — ведущий хитро улыбнулся. — Однако его вполне оправданное желание поблагодарить нашу звезду за сказочное зрелище, которое разыграется исключительно перед ним одним, несомненно, приветствуется. Но уверяю, это только на ваше личное усмотрение. Также должен предупредить вас, друзья мои − выбор проказника-Шивы может пасть как на женщину, так и на мужчину, но я спешу заверить последних: хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем отказываться. Поверьте, это — незабываемо! Итак, что же вы ответите прекрасному Шиве? Вы согласны?  
Судя по одобрительным возгласам и свисту, гости были совсем не против шанса заполучить подобный подарок. Включая мужчин. Дэн усмехнулся — ничего удивительного. Он знал, что предпочтения некоторых индусов волшебным образом меняются с заходом солнца, и добропорядочные — днем − семьянины и уважаемые холостяки ближе к ночи устремляются вовсе не к женам или любовницам, а к молодым мужчинам, желающим заработать своим телом.  
Удостоверившись в согласии гостей и расплывшись в широкой довольной улыбке, ведущий подал знак диджею и осветителям. Зал снова погрузился в мягкий полумрак. Рассеянный луч одного из скрытых прожекторов выделил гибкую фигуру танцора чарующим акцентом на фоне померкших декораций.  
Плавно поводя бедрами в такт медленной переливчатой мелодии, полившейся из динамиков, Шива снял широкую повязку, стягивающую роскошную гриву блестящих волос, чуть повел головой, позволив черным тяжелым волнам свободно расплескаться по плечам и спине, и шагнул в зал. Дэн непроизвольно облизнул губы, с откровенным восторгом глядя на него — Шива не двигался, а словно капля ртути перетекал от одного столика к другому, ненадолго задерживая на лицах гостей томный взгляд невероятных раскосых глаз.  
− Как думаешь, он того… хиджра? Помнишь, мы видели с тобой похожих, только в сари? — словно издалека услышал МакКинли вопрос Адама и, неохотно повернувшись к нему, пожал плечами.  
Приятель хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
— Говорят, они невероятно искусные любовники.  
− О них много чего говорят, − отмахнулся Дэн и задумался.  
Хиджра? Неужели завораживающий своей красотой и пластикой танцор относится к этому странному и малоизвестному за пределами Индии явлению? Ввиду своих личных пристрастий и вечной любознательности Дэн был гораздо лучше Адама осведомлён о том, кто такие переодетые в женскую одежду и ярко раскрашенные молодые люди, которых они пару раз встречали на шумных улицах Панаджи и Калангута. Каста неприкасаемых. «Третий пол». Религиозная община мужчин, одевающихся и ведущих себя как женщины. Обычно − бродячие артисты, нередко — проститутки и попрошайки, и в большинстве своем… евнухи. Он знал, что странные и довольно таинственные, иногда вызывающе дерзкие и свободные от любых условностей, хиджры − изгои общества, но изгои, имеющие своеобразный культовый статус. Над ними неизменно насмехались, стараясь избегать личного общения в обыденной жизни. Исключение составляли некоторые торжества, требующие отменных танцоров и музыкантов. Тогда хиджры становились желанными гостями. Но, повеселив публику и заработав своими танцами и пением копейку (а нередко − благодарность всего лишь в виде незатейливых подарков), они снова становились персонами нон грата. Общество презирало их, но, как не смешно − побаивалось, приписывая магическую силу, дар благословлять или проклинать. Их на чем свет стоит поносили днем, но с наступлением ночи бежали к ним за любовными ласками…  
  
Хиджры… Дэн не испытывал к ним абсолютно никаких негативных эмоций, скорее относился как к данности, но все же, глядя на великолепного во всех отношениях парня, ассоциировать его со странным понятием «третий пол» и уж тем более с евнухом никак не хотелось.  
− Сложно сказать, − пробормотал инженер, следя за скользящим по залу танцором и безуспешно пытаясь отогнать мысль о том, насколько убийственно сексуально может выглядеть его черная роскошная грива, разметавшаяся по подушке, − То, что он накрашен и расписан мехенди, еще ни о чем не говорит. Вполне возможно, что это просто маскарад. К тому же хиджр не привлекают женщины, и я не слышал, чтобы они работали в подобных шоу. Нет, не думаю, что он хиджра. Обычный парень.  
− Обычный? Что-то мне подсказывает, что обычный парень не станет выбирать мужика для приватного танца, − усмехнулся Суини.  
− Во-первых, он еще никого не выбрал, − возразил инженер. — Во-вторых, не вижу тут ничего необычного — он же назвался Шивой, а этот бог заключает в себе как мужское, так и женское начало. Стало быть, чтобы поддержать этот образ, он может и должен выбирать не только дам. Я бы назвал это отличным рекламным ходом со стороны организаторов — привлекать к шоу гостей обоих полов. Люди разные встречаются, не мне тебе рассказывать… Уверен, что у парня куча поклонников не только среди жаждущих экзотики туристок, − усмехнулся он, скользнул взглядом по замершим зрителям и вновь обратил внимание на танцора. — И вообще я очень сомневаюсь, что приватный танец — это неожиданный сюрприз. Скорее — часть программы, заранее спланированная. Думаю, приди мы завтра, все повторится в точности. Потому что это бизнес, Адам. Ну, а в-третьих, в конце концов, это просто танец, не более. Так что я считаю, что да — он обычный парень. Прости, если разочаровал тебя и свел на нет все твои фантазии.  
− Зануда, − беззлобно проворчал Адам. — Мои фантазии? Ну-ну…смотри, не прожги в парне дыру, целомудренный ты мой. И вообще, Дэн, ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Ну, что танцем все ограничивается?  
− Не знаю, но ты же слышал: руками трогать нельзя, − улыбнулся Дэн и, с усилием оторвавшись от Шивы, уставился в опустевший стакан.  
Скорее всего, парень выберет одну из богатеньких дамочек, тех, что пожирают его сейчас взглядами полными неприкрытого вожделения. Хорошо, хоть слюна не стекает по подбородкам…  
Инженер вздохнул. Никаких сомнений − избранная Шивой дамочка, несмотря на так называемый «подарок» с радостью осыплет его денежным дождем за один только взгляд, за один только взмах этой роскошной гривы, подаренный наедине. Откровенно говоря, он и сам бы осыпал, если бы…  
− Да уж… − под нос пробурчал МакКинли, взъерошил шевелюру, как бы невзначай проверил собственный подбородок на наличие несанкционированной влаги и отставил стакан в сторону.  
Приватный танец… Все-таки Адам прав: интересно, исполняет ли прекрасный Шива еще что-нибудь помимо танца? За дополнительный гонорар?..  
− Выбор сделан! — возопил ведущий, заставив Дэна вздрогнуть.  
Едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, инженер поднял голову, чтобы увидеть избранника Шивы. Он оказался прав — счастливицей стала одна из компании престарелых дам. Совершенно обалдевшая от привалившего счастья, женщина судорожно сжимала протянутую ей разрисованную руку танцора, глупо улыбаясь своим подругам.  
− Поздравляем вас, мисс! — продолжил вопить ведущий шоу. — Стать избранником Шивы и насладиться его танцем… − Дэн мог поклясться, что в его голосе явно читалось «и не только», − это… это − невероятная удача!  
Под бурные аплодисменты Шива галантно склонил голову и жестом предложил даме покинуть насиженное место. Туристка, хищно сверкая идеальной металлокерамикой в количестве тридцати двух штук, мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в плечо танцора и с гордо поднятой головой проследовала с ним к выходу из ресторана.  
Дэна невольно передёрнуло.


	2. Chapter 2

За ночь огромная яхта переместилась в самое устье Мандови.   
Облокотившись о перила балкона люксовой каюты, расположившейся на верхнем ярусе, Дэн отрешённо наблюдал за рождением нового дня. Лёгкая молочно-жемчужная дымка практически стёрла грань между спокойным океаном и пробуждающимся небом, создав из двух непримиримых стихий единое, размеренно дышащее целое.   
МакКинли любил лениво-томное гоанское утро не намного меньше, чем перламутровые закаты, вот только встречать его так, как сейчас — в умиротворении и блаженном ничегонеделании — получалось крайне редко. Обычно его утро начиналось затемно, взбадривалось огромной чашкой кофе и порцией адреналина, неизменно получаемой на горном серпантине, поросшим буйными джунглями. Рассвет обрушивался на него уже на границе Гоа и Карнатаки, когда он оставлял горный массив позади и сразу нырял в полноценное солнечное сияние, стремительно раскаляющийся воздух и красную пыль.  
  
Положив подбородок на сложенные руки, Дэн проводил отрешённым взглядом катер, отчаливший от борта яхты и лёгким пёрышком заскользивший к далёкому берегу. Он сам собирался покинуть плавучее казино с первыми лучами солнца, чтобы провести выходные на пляже, а не в плену сверкающей хромом и белизной посудине. Собирался. До вчерашнего шоу.  
«Просто хочу убедиться в верности своей теории, — ответил он на удивлённый взгляд Адама, — что никакого сюрприза в эксклюзивном танце Шивы нет, и всё это заранее спланировано. К тому же, мне здесь на самом деле понравилось: реально отличная программа, неплохой шведский стол, бесплатные напитки и шикарная каюта. Будем целый день расслабляться, как ты и хотел. А поваляться на солнце можно и у бассейна».  
«Да-да, я так и понял, — с улыбкой кивнул приятель и не удержался от подковырки: — Ну что же, будем надеяться, что завтра Шива обратит своё драгоценное внимание не на бабульку».  
На что Дэн беззлобно посоветовал ему заткнуться.  
  
Ленивые мысли инженера прервало негромкое пение, донёсшееся ярусом ниже. Глубокий приятный мужской голос исполнял песню на хинди. Перегнувшись через перила, инженер с любопытством взглянул вниз.  
Первое, что он увидел — копну длинных смоляных волос, небрежно собранных на затылке «певца» в тяжёлый пучок. Второе — сильные плечи и руки, расписанные мехенди. Не поверив своим глазам, Дэн свесился ещё ниже, рискуя свалиться за борт. Но искушение увидеть прекрасного Шиву, — а это, несомненно, был он — вне сцены было слишком велико.   
Виновник непристойных фантазий, изводивших Дэна полночи под бодрый храп Суини, допел свою песню и, сжав перила, сладко прогнулся довольным котом.   
— Вот засранец, — тихо усмехнулся Дэн, бессовестно рассматривая восхитительно гибкую спину и поясницу с соблазнительными ямочками.   
На этот раз на парне было не дхоти, а лёгкие хлопковые шаровары и их широкая резинка так же возмутительно низко сидела на бёдрах, почти не оставляя полёта для фантазии. Инженер непроизвольно сглотнул, огладив взглядом отставленные ягодицы, прикрытые только тонкой тканью. Никакого белья. Руки буквально зачесались от желания сжать в ладонях упругие полукружия, а в голове мелькнула мысль: «Что если он сейчас посмотрит наверх и увидит мою любопытную рожу?».  
То ли от осознания того, что он как последний вуайерист тайком пялится на ничего не подозревающего полуобнажённого парня, то ли от того, что висит почти вниз головой — щеки Дэна залились краской.  
«Твою мать, я выгляжу полным идиотом! — фыркнул про себя МакКинли, но ретироваться желания не возникло. — Если заметит меня, скажу, что он здорово поёт».  
На самом деле, он был не против, чтобы танцор посмотрел наверх, хотелось увидеть его лицо, которое, наверняка, сейчас было безо всякого макияжа. Но парень не шевелился, застыв в кошачьей позе и устремив взгляд вдаль.  
— Киран! Тум хем була шри Шетти!* — раздалось откуда-то из недр каюты Шивы.  
Инженер, разумеется, ничего не понял из сказанного, но имя Шетти заставило его нахмуриться.  
Танцор прижался лбом к перилам и, как показалось Дэну, тяжело вздохнул.  
— Киран! — настойчиво повторили.  
— Мен а раха хун,** — громко ответил парень и выпрямился.  
Через мгновение он исчез из поля зрения.  
Дэн вернулся в исходное положение, провёл ладонью по горящему лицу и хмыкнул — как выяснилось, у божества, заинтересовавшего его прошлым вечером, есть очень даже приятный голос и вполне человеческое имя.   
Приятно познакомиться, Киран…  
  


***

  
  
День тянулся мучительно медленно.   
МакКинли стоически валялся у бассейна, тихо порадовавшись тому, что у Адама хватило ума предложить захватить их купальные шорты — на всякий случай, пил прохладительные коктейли, без особого интереса листал яркие журналы и, как мог, поддерживал непринуждённую беседу. Возникшее было желание пройтись по ярусу, на котором обитал Шива, он придушил в зародыше — что за грёбаный детский сад! Киран — звезда шоу, он обязательно увидит его сегодня вечером, тут двух мнений быть не может, поэтому скакать возбуждённым подростком по всей яхте смешно и глупо.  
Адам, к своей чести, больше не пытался поддеть его глумливыми шуточками и, казалось, тащился от возможности провести выходные в подобной ленивой обстановке, и Дэн не собирался портить ему отдых, тщательно скрывая своё нетерпение. Он ждал вечера и шоу.   
  
В конце концов, очередной перламутровый закат распростёр объятия над устьем широкой реки. Плавучие казино засверкали разноцветными огнями, приглашая в пленительный мир азарта и удовольствий.  
Потягивая ром с колой, МакКинли с напускным безразличием рассматривал уже знакомые декорации. Но на самом деле, было очень любопытно, чем порадует сегодня танцор — вчерашним номером или чем-нибудь новым? Дэн был практически уверен в первом варианте. Зачем напрягаться и что-то придумывать, когда один-единственный танец способен покорить зрителя и заставить его возвращаться снова и снова? Дэн недовольно хмыкнул — он тоже попался на эту удочку. Но, один раз, другой — на этом его интерес будет исчерпан, каким бы шикарным ни был Шива.  
«У него есть имя — Киран», — напомнил он себе и раздражённо опустил стакан на столешницу, пролив напиток. Какого чёрта?!   
— Блять…  
Слово само сорвалось с губ тихим шипением.  
— Ты чего? — удивлённо приподнял бровки-домики Суини.  
— Ничего. Пролил на себя коктейль, — проворчал инженер, вытирая салфеткой руки.  
— Волнуешься? — не удержался от хитрой улыбки Адам.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну… из-за Шивы.  
— Прикалываешься? — Дэн рассмеялся. — Адам, я никогда не волнуюсь из-за подобного, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Парень красив, и не стану отрицать, что с удовольствием трахнул бы его, но это не значит, что я готов упасть в обморок при его появлении. Я в порядке. Просто пролил коктейль.   
— Циник…  
— Циник и зануда, — охотно согласился МакКинли. — Поэтому прекращай свои провокации, они бесполезны.  
— Какие провокации? Я всего лишь… — попытался возмутиться Суини.  
— Давай закроем тему, — твёрдо перебил его инженер. — Тем более, шоу начинается.  
На сцену вышел ведущий и, сияя ослепительной улыбкой на почти чёрном лице, вскинул руки.  
— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! Рад приветствовать вас на нашем шоу! Надеюсь, ваше настроение так же прекрасно, как и моё? — он крутанулся вокруг своей оси и приложил ладонь к уху, вопросительно изогнув бровь.  
Лёгкий довольный смех пробежался по аудитории.  
— Клоун, — фыркнул Дэн, получил укоризненный взгляд от приятеля и примирительно поднял ладони. — Молчу!   
— Замечательно! — продолжил ведущий. — Ну, а если у кого-то из вас, уважаемые гости, по каким-либо причинам настроение испорчено, надеюсь, наше представление это быстро исправит! Итак, начинаем! И, да! Убедительная просьба к гостям, сидящим в первом ряду: будьте любезны, не вставайте с мест и не приближайтесь к сцене во время первого номера во избежание несчастных случаев — с огнём шутки плохи. — Он подал знак, и зал начал погружаться темноту. — Итак, встречайте, дамы и господа — великолепный Шиииииваааа!  
Вопль ведущего утонул в грянувшей ритмичной музыке, а по краям сцены ярко вспыхнули большие огненные чаши.  
«Неужели фаер-шоу?!» — поражённо подумал МакКинли, не зная, радоваться ему или огорчаться.  
  
Он появился на сцене под всполохи красных и оранжевых софитов, словно божество, рождённое из пламени. Голый торс, озаряемый световыми вспышками, вкусно лоснился, видимо смазанный защитным средством. На бёдрах танцора было повязано чёрное дхоти. Никаких украшений — только ткань, струящаяся по длинным ногам. Роскошные волосы были убраны назад и заплетены в тугую косу. Расшитую бисером повязку сменила простая широкая кожаная лента, не позволяющая особо непослушным прядям упасть на лоб. В руках, не украшенных ничем, кроме чёрного узора мехенди, Шива держал по большому вееру, состоящему из семи лучей.   
Скрестив руки на груди, танцор чуть поклонился зрителям, змеёй скользнул к одной из огненных чаш, поджёг фитили и…  
  
И снова Дэн не мог оторвать глаз от происходящего, впитывая, восторгаясь и краем сознания понимая, что он, кажется, всё-таки вляпался. Во что именно — определения пока не находилось…   
В сегодняшнем выступлении Шивы не было той неприкрытой эротики, что сквозила в каждом его движении прошлым вечером, но была завораживающая власть над самой непокорной стихией и такая безумная сексуальность, что инженера бросило в жар. Шива ловко вертел веерами, заставляя язычки пламени рисовать в воздухе огненные цветы и узоры. Он гасил фитили, чтобы потом, зачерпнув из чаши трепещущий огонёк, перенести его на кончиках пальцев к почерневшему кевлару*** и вновь вдохнуть в него жизнь. Он играл с пламенем, будоражил, ласкал и успокаивал, словно расшалившегося котёнка — легко и непринуждённо и всё это время… танцевал! Его руки крутили веера, перебрасывали по воздуху пламя и жонглировали огненными булавами, а взгляд подведённых чёрным раскосых глаз был предельно сосредоточенным, но узкие бёдра и мышцы живота на протяжении всего выступления чётко следовали ритму музыки, соблазняя и дразня — и Дэн откровенно не понимал, как всё это возможно совмещать.   
Завершением выступления стал небольшой, но эффектный огненный столб, который выдохнул Шива, и одному Богу было известно, когда он успел набрать в рот горючего.   
Зал взорвался громом аплодисментов.  
Танцор почти незаметным движением промокнул губы, поклонился, приложив руку к сердцу, и исчез за кулисами. Осветители прибавили света, и на сцене вновь появился ведущий. Поинтересовавшись у публики — осталась ли та довольна, и, удовлетворившись свистом, одобрительными возгласами и бурными овациями, он ещё раз пожелал гостям приятного вечера и объявил следующий номер — какую-то песню в исполнении юной хрупкой индианки с группой поддержки в виде двух таких же юных ребят, работающих на подтанцовке. Никаких «неожиданных сюрпризов»…   
— Эм-м… — Адам растерянно посмотрел на застывшего приятеля.  
— Даже не вздумай начинать, — не глядя на него процедил МакКинли. — Я ошибся в своей теории, признаю.  
Он встал из-за стола.  
— Ты куда?  
— Этот детский сад я уже видел вчера. Пойду, проветрюсь, а ты наслаждайся, — ответил Дэн и направился к выходу из ресторана.  
  
Очутившись на палубе, инженер, не раздумывая, направился к лестнице. Хватит с него шоу и охренительных красавцев. Он сейчас же забурится в шикарную каюту и как следует выспится на такой же шикарной кровати, желательно без сновидений и ненужных фантазий, а с первыми лучами солнца свалит отсюда на лёгком катере. С такими категоричными мыслями он поднимался на свой ярус. Какой чёрт дёрнул его притормозить на площадке, ведущей к ярусу Шивы, и заглянуть в освещённый коридор он так и не успел осознать, оказавшись всего в паре метров от двух негромко беседующих людей.  
Опустив голову и прислонившись к двери своей каюты, Киран, всё ещё в сценическом костюме, вполголоса отвечал что-то человеку, вкрадчиво вещающему ему практически на ухо. МакКинли легко узнал в невысокой коренастой фигуре, едва ли не вжавшейся в парня, владельца злачной посудины и невольно скривился, увидав, как короткие пальцы-сосиски Шетти по-хозяйски сжали точёный подбородок танцора. Шива чуть дёрнулся, высвобождаясь из плена, что-то раздражённо пробормотал и, отвернувшись, наконец, заметил замершего Дэна. Несколько долгих мгновений тёмные раскосые глаза изучали лицо инженера, потом Шива перевёл взгляд на собеседника и кивнул в сторону, заставив заткнуться и обратить внимание на постороннего. Увидев инженера, Шетти расплылся в широкой акульей улыбке и небрежным жестом приказал танцору исчезнуть. Бросив на Дэна короткий взгляд, Шива скрылся в каюте.  
— О, добрый вечер, господин МакКинли. Рад, что вы не покинули яхту утром, как планировали, а решили остаться. Как провели день? — поинтересовался Мерукан, неспешно приблизившись.  
— Великолепно, — сухо ответил Дэн. — Всё на высшем уровне, вы можете по праву гордиться своим детищем.  
— Благодарю вас. Наша задача сделать всё возможное, чтобы каждый клиент, ступивший на борт, в итоге остался довольным, даже если проигрался в пух и прах или же, как вы — вовсе не играл, — склонил голову Мерукан. — Ну а шоу? Что скажете про него?  
— Очень достойное. Буду рекомендовать всем своим знакомым.   
— Тогда почему вы сбежали? — обманчиво добродушно рассмеялся Мерукан.  
— Хочу выспаться, — натянуто улыбнулся Дэн. — Впереди тяжёлая трудовая неделя.  
— Понимаю, и не смею задерживать, — кивнул хозяин яхты. — Желаю вам доброй ночи. И, да! Вы, видимо, заблудились — насколько я помню, ваша каюта ярусом выше, — хитро подмигнув, он дружески похлопал инженера по плечу и исчез на лестнице.  
Дэн скрипнул зубами ему вслед, бросил хмурый взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылся танцор, и поплёлся к себе.   
  
Плюхнувшись на кровать, МакКинли уставился в потолок и задумался. То, что молодого танцора и владельца яхты связывают не только деловые отношения, было ясно как божий день — обычно, подчинённых не хватают за подбородки и не зажимают у стен, руководствуясь исключительно рабочими интересами.   
Дэн раздражённо потёр лицо. Или в этой стране это — норма? Ведь совершенно нормальным и естественным считалось у друзей-мужчин прогуляться, держась за руки, или приобняв друг друга за талии. И, вообще, какого лысого чёрта он об этом думает?! Трахает Мерукан Шетти звезду своего шоу или просто опекает отеческой или начальственной заботой — ему какое до этого дело?  
— Абсолютно никакого, — прошипел он сам себе и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
И всё-таки, до жути хотелось выйти на балкон, взглянуть вниз и… И что? Правильно — ничего. Забудь, Дэн МакКинли. Забудь и спи — впереди тяжёлая рабочая неделя.  
  


***

  
  
— Вашу мать! Какой придурок догадался это сделать?!  
— Дэн! Дэн, успокойся!  
— Не трогай меня сейчас, Адам! Вашу ж мать! — инженер в сердцах пнул бок небольшого покорёженного экскаватора и потрясённо покачал головой, взглянув на груду скальных обломков, погрёбшую вторую такую же машину. — Нет, ну объяснит мне кто-нибудь, как можно было оставить их на скале под углом в сорок пять градусов?! Где эти идиоты?!  
— Сэр, мы всегда оставляем так технику, — трясясь осиновым листом, промямлил на ломаном английском один из рабочих. — Ничего подобного никогда не случалось, обвалов тут почти не бывает…  
— А теперь — случилось! — прорычал Дэн, пригладил растрепавшиеся светлые волосы и, окинув мрачным взглядом группку рабочих, отчеканил: — Вся бригада будет лишена премии.  
Лица несчастных вытянулись от такой новости. Отвернувшись от них, МакКинли зашагал к крохотной бытовке.  
— Дэн, не будь козлом. Ты же знаешь, что для них значит лишение премии, — тихо произнёс Суини, догнав его. — Это ведь на самом деле форс-мажор, я пробил — ночью было небольшое землетрясение, полтора балла, не больше, но в горах…   
— Это безответственность и раздолбайство, — отрезал МакКинли.  
— Дэн…  
— Скажи, где мы возьмём новую технику, Адам? — прошипел Дэн. — Пока нам её выпишут и направят, — а ты знаешь, что здесь никто никуда не торопится, — все сроки сгорят!   
— Никто тебя не казнит за это и именно потому, что никто никуда не торопится, — улыбнулся приятель.   
— Прости, но я привык всё делать вовремя.  
— Да, я знаю, — вздохнул Суини и придержал его за руку. — Так же, как ты прекрасно знаешь, что есть вариант с техникой, но… снова начнёшь бузить.  
— Шетти, да?  
— Да. Думаю, с его стороны проволочек не возникнет, если заключишь с ним договор. Насколько мне известно, он — надёжный человек, Дэн, хоть тебе и не нравятся его глаза.  
МакКинли развернулся к приятелю, собираясь ответить, что он думает по этому поводу, но, глянув через его плечо, ехидно усмехнулся:  
— Ты в воду смотрел, Адам?  
Суини непонимающе захлопал карими глазами, и инженер кивнул на притормозившую у обочины огромную тонированную Тойоту Прадо. Он прекрасно помнил этого белого монстра с выпендрючным номером «GA.88.SH888» — именно на этой машине Шетти заявился к нему в промежуточный офис в Карнатаке с предложением контракта и был вежливо послан на три весёлых руны.  
Пассажирская дверь монстра распахнулась, выпуская коренастого человека с ёжиком седеющих волос. Мерукан Шетти застыл на несколько мгновений, рассматривая строительную катастрофу в виде скальных нагромождений и искорёженной техники, качнул головой и направился к ним.  
— Добрый день, господин МакКинли. Что случилось? Обвал?  
— Как видите, — развёл руками Дэн и не удержался от усмешки. — Какими судьбами, господин Шетти?  
— Возвращаюсь из ГоКарны. Возил своего… сына для омовения в священном пруду.  
— Сына? — глаза Дэна реально полезли на лоб. — У вас есть сын?  
Мерукан рассмеялся.  
— Не родной. Приёмный.   
Он повернулся к Тойоте и махнул рукой.  
Задняя дверца распахнулась, и Дэн застыл с отвисшей челюстью.  
Господи… Без дурацкого макияжа — насколько он мог судить с расстояния, в простой футболке весёлого кораллового цвета, в синих потёртых джинсах, с волосами, убранными в богатый небрежный хвост, и смущённо улыбающийся — Киран показался совершеннейшим мальчишкой.  
— Не знал, что Шива — ваш сын, — пробормотал Дэн, очумело моргая. — Сколько ему?  
— Его зовут Киран и ему двадцать два года, — ответил Мерукан и произнёс что-то на родном языке, обращаясь к танцору.  
Киран опустил взгляд, до этого прикованный к лицу МакКинли, замешкался на мгновение и скрылся в недрах Тойоты.  
«Двадцать два… да я почти в отцы ему гожусь! Блять… приёмный сын?! А я себе уже навыдумывал всякой херни, идиот!»  
— Простите, что не знакомлю вас лично, но Киран очень устаёт от всеобщего внимания во время шоу, поэтому в обычной жизни предпочитает одиночество. Жизнь звезды тяжела…  
— Ничего страшного. Я всё понимаю, — кивнул Дэн и с трудом оторвал взгляд от машины, скрывшей в своих недрах, как оказалось — совсем юное по его меркам божество. — Простите, Мерукан, но не могу уделить вам должного внимания. Сами видите — проблемы. И мне нужно их решать. Рад был встрече.  
— Вы знаете, господин МакКинли, я — всегда к вашим услугам, — вкрадчиво произнёс Шетти.  
— Буду иметь в виду.  
Он пожал пальцы-сосиски, умело скрыв гримасу отвращения.  
— А мы с Кираном будем ждать вас в пятницу… если, конечно, пожелаете посетить наше заведение, — промурлыкал Шетти и, не дав инженеру опомниться, направился к Тойоте.  
Рыкнув и взметнув столб красной пыли, через мгновение машина скрылась из виду.


	3. Chapter 3

Сильные струи горячей воды массированные плечи и спину, прогоняя прочь лёгкую усталость от нескольких часов репетиций. Киран чуть улыбнулся - усталость была приятной, ведь он любил свою непосредственную работу, а репетиции были неотъемлемой ее частью.   
Развернувшись, он запрокинул голову и подставил под воду лицо. Персональный бойлер в личной VIP-каюте - неслыханная роскошь и привилегия для артиста, пусть даже главной звезды шоу. Но, что еще ожидать приёмному сыну влиятельного и богатого человека? Отец никогда не допустил бы, чтобы он довольствовался скромными покоями нижних ярусов, предназначенных для прислуги, и полоскался в тазиках.   
Отец ... Киран невольно вздохнул.  
Не странно ли было так называть человека, подкладывающее и не родного сына под нужных ему людей? Не странно ли было так называть человека, который и сам наносил «сыну» отнюдь не родительские визиты? Конечно, странно. Более того - дико. Но Киран давно смирился, научившись прогонять ненужные мысли. Слишком многим он был обязан Мерукану. По большому счёту - всем, и в первую очередь - жизнью. Ведь, если бы не отец, он в лучшем случае дотянул бы до пятнадцати лет, чтобы потом сдохнуть мучительной смертью, выблевав по кусочкам собственные лёгкие ...  
  
Киран выключил воду, отжал тяжёлые смоляные пряди и, взглянув на руки, от середины предплечий и до кончиков пальцев покрытые антрацитовой вязью, отметил про себя, что неплохо бы в скором времени освежить цвет. Многие принимали витиеватый узор за мехенди, и он не стремился никому объяснять, что на самом деле это - татуировки, скрывающие уродливые шрамы от химических ожогов. И не только   
хими ... Он поджал губы. Не хотелось даже в страшном сне вспоминать  _те_  пять лет своей жизни. Пять лет, наполненных абсолютной нищетой, болью и страхом. И если бы не его страсть к танцам, он бы не избежал участия сотен детей, попавших в фактическое рабство на одну из фабрик под городом Шивакаси * и в большинстве своём бесследно сгинувших.   
Фейерверки. Они изготавливали фейерверки, призывающие нести радость и веселье, но сами были лишены всего. Маленькие рабы, возрастом от трёх до пятнадцати лет, они упаковывали будущие весёлые искры в красочных обёртках и наивно мечтали о том, чтобы хоть разок увидеть своими глазами сверкающее разноцветное великолепие. Упаковывали, и с каждым вдохом ядовитые испарения хлористого калия, фосфора и окиси цинка все глубже проникали в их лёгкие. Упаковывали, и пороховая смесь постепенно разъедала нежную детскую кожу, оставляя на ней незаживающие гниющие раны, которые «милосердные» надсмотрщики прижигали сигаретами или кусочком угля.   
Шетти его выкупил - тощий двенадцатилетний оборванца с руками, покрытыми страшными волдырями и язвами.   
  
_Это случилось в канун Дивали - Фестиваля огня. Работы перед национальным праздником были столько, что несчастные дети трудились не покладая рук по четырнадцать часов в сутки, семь дней в неделю. После смены те, кого некому было забирать, и кому некуда было идти, падали на худые пыльные матрасы, набросанные в огромном пустом цеху, и отключались иногда даже не в силах дождаться скудного ужина. Киран был одним из них._  
  
_Важный толстый дядька представился менеджером богатого и влиятельного господина, желающего порадовать своих гостей красочным фейерверком. Что он забыл во вонючем цеху, было непонятно. Хотел лично убедиться в том, что работники добросовестно выполняет свою задачу и ни один бракованный фейерверк не омрачит важному господину предстоящий праздник?_  
 _Так или иначе, брезгливо прикрывая лицо шёлковым платочком, толстяк неспешно прохаживался вдоль грязных столов, изучая чумазых мальчишек и девчонок цепким черным взглядом, время от времени кивал на одного из них и тогда, сопровождающий его начальник смены что-то пояснял._  
 _Поравнявшись с Кираном, дядька долго рассматривал его. Худющий, грязный и оборванный, мальчишка отчаянно съежился под пристальным взглядом, но не опустил огромных раскосых глаз. Цвета тёмного мёда, они ярко сверкали на осунуа усталом лице, полные настороженного любопытства._  
 _\- Меня зовут Ману. Как твоё имя?_  
 _\- Киран, мистер ..._  
 _\- Кто твои родители?_  
 _\- У меня нет родителей, мистер ..._  
 _\- Нищая мамаша продала его в семилетнем возрасте, чтобы погасить долги и больше не появлялась. Кто его отец, неизвестно. Наверное, нагуляла с кем-то из северных штатов - пацан очень уж светлокожий, - пояснил начальник._  
 _\- Светлая кожа это хорошо, - задумчиво произнёс Ману. - Сколько он здесь?_  
 _\- Киран наш старожил, уже пять лет работает и живёт здесь. Сами понимаете - долгий срок. Но со здоровьем у него вроде всё в порядке, не задыхается и кровью не харкает. Только руки ..._  
 _Толстяк понимающе кивнул и обратился к мальчишке:_  
 _\- Откуда у тебя синяки на лице? Ты дерёшься?_  
 _Киран поджал губы и опустил глаза. Ману вопросительно взглянул на сопровождающего._  
 _\- Он был наказан._  
 _\- За что?_  
 _\- Танцевал вместо того, чтобы работать._  
 _\- Танцевал? Интересно ... - он приподнял подбородок мальчишки и заглянул в невероятно красивые глаза. - Покажешь, как ты танцуешь?_  
 _Киран неуверенно покосился в сторону начальника и Ману ласково улыбнулся._  
 _\- Не бойся, он разрешает. Давай, покажи. Возможно, это изменит твою жизнь, Киран ..._  
  
Да, он обязан Мерукану всем, поэтому будет называть его отцом, как бы ни было отвратительно и дико - будет раздвигать перед ним ноги и, конечно, будет выполнять все его указания. Он будет послушным и благодарным.   
Кстати, по поводу соответствующих указаний ...  
Протерев запотевшее зеркало, он критично взглянул на отражение. Сегодня ему предстоит закончить предварительную игру с новым объектом, интересующим Мерукана, и перейти к активным действиям. В том, что он заинтересованвал светловолосого европейца, Киран не сомневался. Слишком хорошо ему были знакомы такие восторженно-жадные взгляды. Остался только один шаг, точнее - танец.   
Расчесав шевелюру редким гребнем из слоновой кости - подарком одного из друзей отца - он нанёс на волнистые пряди немного сандалового масла. Ещё одна маленькая уловка для господина МакКинли: помимо шикарного блеска, его волосы будут источать аромат сильнейшего афродизиака, противостоять, которого ох, как нелегко.   


_***_

  
  
К пятнице голова Дэна походила на гудящий колокол. На посланный в Мумбаи запрос, ему ответили, что новая техника прибудет в течение двух недель. Но инженер прекрасно понимал, что две недели легко могут растянуться на два месяца. Сроки ещё не горели красным, но ответственным и исполнительным МакКинли нервничал всё больше, мужественно старе не срываться на подчинённых.   
«Расслабься, никто тебя не подгоняет. Хватит изводиться », - успокаивал его Адам, но Дэн в ответ лишь свирепо сверкал глазами и продолжал энергично махать киркой наравне с« неприкасаемыми ». И так всю неделю ...   
  
Едва оказавшись в маленьком скромном доме на окраине Панаджи, снимаемом на пару с Адамом, Дэн молча рухнул на диван, зарывшись носом в расшитые аутентичным узором подушки.  
\- Кандолим, закат, шек и пиво? - робко подал голос Суини, распаковывая покупки.   
Немалых усилий стоило уговорить очумевшего от усталости приятеля заехать в магазин, чтобы пополнить опустевший за неделю холодильник.   
\- Заткнись, Адам ...   
Но Суини не намерен был так просто сдаваться - усталость усталостью, но долгожданный вечер пятницы никто не отменял. Да и отвлечь Дэна от тяжких дум непременно стоило. Иначе, так и до нервного срыва недалеко.   
\- Не хочешь закат, есть другой вариант привести тебя в чувство, - сказал он светлой взъерошенной макушке, торчащей из кучи подушек, и хитро улыбнулся сам себе. - Пока ты тащил свою тушку в гостиную, я заглянул в почтовый ящик. - Макушка чуть шевельнулась, выдавая раздражение хозяина. - Тебе, видимо, не интересно?   
\- Похер ...  
\- Ладно. Тогда придётся отправить в мусорное ведро два пригласительных с «Роял» ...   
Инженер вынырнул из аутентичных узоров и хмуро уставился на приятеля, размышляя, убить его сейчас или чуть позже. Второе перевесило благодаря двум цветастым флаерам в руках Адама - с глянцевой поверхностью смотрели пронзительные раскосые глаза, которые с завидным постоянством преследовали его всю неделю в беспокойных снах. Дэн непроизвольно сглотнул.   
\- Ладно, убью тебя позже, - скривившись от боли в ноющей пояснице, он поднялся. - После того, как приму душ.   
\- Нет, - Адам потряс перед его носом флаерами, - ты убьёшь меня только после шоу.   
\- Засранец.   
\- Ещё какой, - с готовностью кивнул Суини. - Значит, едем?  
МакКинли страдальчески закатил глаза и молча кивнул. Адам подряд смог сдержать довольную улыбку.   
Он прекрасно видел, что неприсущая вечно спокойному приятелю раздражительность связанной не только с проблемами на работе. Любое, даже самое незначительное упоминание о прошлом уикенде вызывало у Дэна зубовный скрежет, а еще он периодически «подвисал», с мечтательной мордой уставившись в одну точку, и на следующий поток утешения и просьба не думать о работе раздражённо отвечал, что он о ней не думает. Понятное дело, в эти моменты его мысли занимал красавец-танцор, обломавший все его теории вместе с предполагаемой практикой.   
Адам всеми датчиками чувствовал, что Шива не по-детски зацепил приятеля, и его моментальное согласие, несмотря на дикую усталость, стало этому прямо доказательством.   
\- Только никаких белых штанов и пиджаков. И это даже не обсуждается, - бросил Дэн, скрываясь в ванной.   
\- Как скажешь. Шорты брать?   
\- Не беси меня, Адам!   
\- Понял! - расхохотался Суини, засовывая шорты в сумку.   
Ясен пень, невероятные раскосые глаза не отпустят Дэна раньше воскресенья. И кто знает, может ему повезёт в этот раз?  


_***_

  
  
Случайно или целенаправленно, — Дэну лень было задумываться — им с Адамом досталась та же каюта, что и в прошлый раз. Странным образом, возникло ощущение, будто он вернулся домой, и это было чертовски приятно. Усталость отошла на второй план, уступив место какому-то будоражащему чувству… предвкушения?  
Выйдя на балкон, МакКинли сладко потянулся и без особой надежды взглянул вниз. Разумеется, никого не увидел — шоу начиналось через пятнадцать минут, и все артисты уже были за кулисами.  
— Эй, не задерживайся! Опоздаем…  
Кареглазая физиономия Суини нарисовалась в балконном проёме и изучающе уставилась на инженера.  
— Что? — буркнул Дэн, нервно одёргивая подол бледно-голубой джутовой рубашки.  
— Ничего. Отлично выглядишь, — улыбнулся Адам. — Даже без белого пиджака.  
— Иди к чёрту… — МакКинли, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, приподнял бровь. — Серьёзно?  
— Совершенно серьёзно, — кивнул приятель. — Ты просто звезда!  
Инженер фыркнул.  
— Звезда тут одна, и раз ты меня вытянул, я хочу на неё полюбоваться. Пойдём.  
  
  
  
Бόльшая половина вечера осталась позади. Ведущий рассыпался в идиотских шуточках, объявлял номера и перерывы, а Дэн становился всё мрачнее. Заявленный в программе Шива так и не появился на сцене. Адам сидел притихшей мышью, боясь даже покоситься в сторону приятеля, уверенный, что взгляд голубых глаз испепелит его на месте.   
Стайка тонких молоденьких танцовщиц, исполнявших оригинальную помесь традиционного индийского танца и стрит-дэнсинга, поклонилась публике и весело упорхнула за кулисы. И, когда до оскомины надоевший ведущий объявил последний перерыв, терпению инженера пришёл конец.  
— Я иду спать.  
— Дэн… — Адам привстал, чтобы удержать его, — ну, пожалуйста, давай дождёмся следующего номера. Если это будет не Шива, мы уйдём, обещаю…  
— Адам, скажи честно, я похож на идиота?  
— Нет, конечно. Что за глупые вопросы?  
— Тогда не удерживай меня. — Выдернув руку из пальцев приятеля, Дэн встал из-за стола. — И не вздумай идти за мной. Я знаю, что тебе здесь нравится, так что наслаждайся. Хорошего вечера.   
  
Злясь на Адама за то, что тот вытянул его на грёбаное плавучее казино, на самого себя за то, что повёлся и неизвестно какого хрена раскатал губу и, разумеется, на главного виновника испорченного настроения — Шиву, МакКинли притормозил у барной стойки, расположенной недалеко от выхода из ресторана, и хмуро уставился на ряды бутылок. «Светлая» мысль напиться игриво подмигнула его уставшему мозгу и тут же радостно взвизгнула, когда он решительно забрался на высокий стул. Уснуть все равно сейчас не получилось бы — слишком распирали досада и разочарование, так почему бы не попытаться приглушить бушующие внутри эмоции самым простым и доступным способом?  
Глянув из-за плеча на публику, не спешащую покидать свои места, Дэн вздохнул, зло опрокинул в себя стопку и погрузился в мрачные мысли, никак не связанные с проблемами на работе…   
Задумчиво болтая ромом в почти опустевшем стакане, он чуть не свалился со стула от неожиданности, когда на весь ресторан прогремело:  
— Встречайте, дамы и господа! Заключительный номер нашего шоу — великолепный Шииииваааа!!!  
Дэн поморщился от вопля и медленно развернулся в сторону сцены, мгновенно позабыв о мысленно данном зароке больше не думать о чёртовом танцоре.  
  
Сегодня Киран был другим — не похожим ни на загадочно-томного или предельно сосредоточенного и серьёзного красавца, ни на смущённого мальчишку. Сегодня он откровенно соблазнял и кокетничал, стреляя озорными дразнящими взглядами и посылая гостям дерзкие солнечные улыбки. Он кружился, заставляя взлетать и расходиться края насыщенно-синего дхоти, предоставляя отличную возможность любоваться длинными стройными ногами. Он взмахивал тяжёлой роскошной гривой, очаровывая свободным танцем блестящих прядей не скованных никакими повязками. Он вытворял бёдрами и мышцами живота что-то совсем невообразимое, невозможное, и такое сексуально-сладкое, что Дэну пришлось одёрнуть края рубашки, чтобы скрыть наглую реакцию организма на вопиюще прекрасное танцующее искушение.  
— Твою мать… — прошипел МакКинли, когда неожиданно покинув сцену, под радостный свист и восторженные вопли Шива шагнул к зрителям. — Да ты просто издеваешься…  
Никаких сомнений — это был «неожиданный сюрприз»…  
— О-о, дамы и господа! Спешу поздравить вас! — завопил ведущий. — Вам выпал шанс получить подарок от великолепного Шивы — эксклюзивный танец в лучшей каюте нашей яхты!  
Далее последовали предупреждения о возможном нестандартном выборе, «руками трогать нельзя» и влюблённых парах, но Дэн уже не слушал. Едва не взвыв с досады — какого хрена он психанул и свалил из-за столика, проворонив шанс?! — инженер отвернулся, не желая знать, кто станет очередным избранником Шивы, залпом осушил остатки рома и, заскрипев зубами, тупо уставился в столешницу. Ну, псих и идиот — что ещё сказать?  
Он вздрогнул, когда кто-то легко коснулся его плеча, и слишком поспешно обернулся, чуть не смахнув стакан. Яркий луч прожектора, направленный прямо на него, ослепил и Дэн инстинктивно зажмурился, а когда смог разлепить веки, застыл с отвисшей челюстью. Выдох застрял на полпути в горле — невероятные раскосые глаза, ярко подведённые черным, в упор смотрели на него.  
— Выбор сделан! — объявил ведущий под дружный разочарованный вздох представительниц прекрасного пола и басовитый мужской ропот. — Осталось спросить нашего гостя: окажет ли он честь принять подарок прекрасного Шивы?  
Дэн часто заморгал и открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Прочистив горло и поняв, что все равно не сможет выдавить ни звука, он просто кивнул. Танцор мягко улыбнулся ему и изящным жестом протянул руку.   
— Наш гость согласен! Ну что же, проводим его аплодисментами и… — ведущий сделал паузу, — я бы сказал: позавидуем. Однако зависть — дурное чувство, поэтому просто порадуемся за него. Приятного вечера, господа!  
Под свист и аплодисменты МакКинли вложил руку в покрытую причудливыми узорами ладонь и растерянно обернулся к Адаму.  
Сияющий улыбкой до ушей приятель показал большой палец.  


***

  
  
Что это — очередной сон, услужливо преподнесённый уставшим мозгом или он в хлам нализался в баре и всё происходящее ему мерещится?..   
Слабо соображая, Дэн покорно шёл туда, куда в полном молчании его вели Шива и два амбала-охранника, волшебным образом возникшие по бокам, едва они направились к выходу из ресторана. Палуба, лестница, ярус… Какой ярус, Шивы или его? Чёрт его знает. Было плевать. Единственное, что сейчас казалось реальным и важным, это ощущение тепла ладони, мягко сжимающей его руку. Инженер перевёл взгляд на причудливую вязь, густым узором покрывающую оливковую кожу до середины предплечья. Красиво. Взгляд скользнул выше — по сильному плечу, по шёлку густых длинных волос. Он немного подался вперёд, втягивая носом едва уловимый аромат — сандал, его любимый запах. Дэн чуть улыбнулся. Маленький засранец, откуда он узнал? Или он так пахнет всегда и для всех? Неважно. Сейчас — неважно.  
Киран шёл чуть впереди и мягко тянул его за собой, будто спешил и боялся, что прифигевший европеец передумает. Глупый, тянуть не надо — он сам, добровольно, последует за ним куда угодно, а разница в возрасте — полная хрень…  
Стоп. Что за дурость? Откуда эти сиропные мысли?   
МакКинли тряхнул головой. Наверняка в этом виноваты сопливые индийские фильмы Адама, размягчающие мозг и, конечно, ром. Нужно немедленно взять себя в руки.   
Он кашлянул и ехидно поинтересовался:  
— Мы так всю ночь по яхте будем дефилировать?  
— Нет, сэр, мы уже на месте, — ответил на хорошем английском один из амбалов, отпирая дверь каюты.  
Дэн даже не заметил, как они притормозили. Да уж, видимо, с ним совсем всё плохо…  
Шива разжал руку, выпуская его и лишая приятного бархатного тепла, и молча отступил в сторону.  
— Проходите, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Не взглянув на танцора, МаКинли кивнул охраннику, шагнул через порог и очутился в просторной комнате, не иначе, переделанной из двух кают. Несколько светильников в виде раскрывших капюшоны кобр мягко освещали интерьер, выполненный в молочно-белых и нежно-золотистых тонах. Лаконичные колонны венчали выход на балкон, в котором вечерний бриз играл тончайшими белоснежными занавесями. Полупрозрачные шёлковые занавеси крепились и на потолке, лёгкими каскадами ниспадая к глянцевым плиткам светлого пола и отражаясь в нём. Посреди этого колышущегося воздушного великолепия расположился низкий, широкий и явно удобный белый диван. Большие кадки с пушистыми тонколистными пальмами безмолвными стражами замерли по углам комнаты, разбавляя нежной зеленью искрящиеся светлые тона и придавая уют. У стен на резных с золотой вязью тумбах красовались приземистые пузатые горшки с цветущей плюмерией. Тонкий аромат белых восковых цветков с нежно-жёлтой сердцевиной причудливо смешивался с солёным дыханием моря, и Дэн с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью пьянящую смесь.   
Каюта походила на дивное облако, отставшее от своих собратьев по закату и случайно заглянувшее на эту злачную посудину. Инженер удовлетворённо хмыкнул.   
— Шива присоединится к вам через десять минут. Приятного вечера.  
Дэн обернулся. Дверь каюты тихо захлопнулась. Он остался один.  
  
Удивлённо воззрившись на закрывшуюся дверь, инженер пожал плечами. О’кей, видимо, танцору нужно подготовиться к приватному выступлению — переодеться, поправить чёртов макияж или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде. В конце концов, принять душ после исполненного номера. Воображение тут же нарисовало образ Кирана, стоящего под струями воды — картинка получилась очень яркой и до неприличия вкусной. Дэн нервно провёл пятерней по волосам и шумно выдохнул. Чёрт, это уже слишком…   
Стараясь не цепляться взглядом за широкий диван, скрытый невесомыми полупрозрачными складками, он направился к балкону. Необходимо было проветриться.  
Он облокотился о перила и задумчиво посмотрел на мерцающие огоньки Панаджи, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Но вопреки всем стараниям внутри всё заходилось мелкой дрожью от вернувшегося сладкого чувства предвкушения. Наверное, так себя чувствуют на первом свидании, подумал МакКинли и усмехнулся. Он и настоящие свидания — с волнением и трепетным ожиданием — были понятиями совершенно несовместимыми. Всё всегда происходило быстро и без розовых соплей: случайная встреча, парочка коктейлей, постель, и — разбежались. Никаких прогулок и стихов при луне, никаких глупых клятв. Никаких долгосрочных отношений. Только секс.   
«А сегодня — только танец», — напомнил он себе.  
  
Красивая плавная музыка коснулась слуха инженера, выводя из размышлений. Он повернулся и попытался рассмотреть, что происходит в каюте, но из-за занавесок ничего толком не увидел. Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, он почувствовал, как его сердце ёкнуло и странным образом переместилось в район горла. Дэн судорожно сглотнул.  
— Не будь идиотом, иди и прими свой подарок, — прошептал он и решительно покинул балкон.  
Свет в просторной комнате был убавлен до томного полумрака. Невесомое шёлковое облако клубилось вокруг дивана, маня в воздушные объятия. Недолго думая, Дэн нырнул в него и опустился на мягкое сидение — в конце концов, это наверняка главное зрительское место. Устроившись поудобней, он удовлетворённо вздохнул — бесспорно, лучшая каюта плавучего казино могла похвастать мебелью поистине королевского комфорта, отлично подходящей для того, чтобы расслабиться, а ещё лучше — разложить кое-кого…  
МакКинли раздражённо цыкнул и зажмурился, отчаянно приказывая себе отбросить пошлые мысли и успокоиться. Танец, это просто — танец. Руками трогать нельзя! Досчитав в уме до десяти, он открыл глаза и шумно выдохнул — за трепещущей занавесью стоял знакомый стройный силуэт.   
Медленно, очень медленно Шива раздвинул разделяющую их преграду, и, спустя мгновение, скользнул внутрь шёлкового облака.   
Он действительно потратил отведённые ему десять минут, чтобы немного поработать с образом: исчезли позолоченные браслеты и тяжёлое ожерелье, роскошная грива — убрана в высокий хвост. Только яркий макияж остался нетронутым. Как и предполагал Дэн, танцор переоделся: насыщенно-синее дхоти сменилось на нечто золотистое, почти прозрачное и невесомое, подвязанное нарядным поясом, отороченным длинной бахромой, скрывающей от любопытного взгляда самое пикантное. При мысли, что на Шиве, возможно, нет белья, по телу инженера пронёсся табун мурашек и угнездился в паху. Неловко кашлянув, он закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то унять мгновенно нахлынувшее возбуждение, и со скучающим видом, который дался совсем нелегко, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Киран едва заметно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть музыки…   
  
Наверное, на его лице застыло совершенно дебильно-восторженное выражение, во всяком случае, он точно сидел с открытым ртом, поражённый красотой божества во плоти и его искусным танцем. Страсть и желание, невинность и соблазн, строптивость и покорность — Дэн легко угадывал всё это в движениях почти обнажённого пленительного тела без всяких слов, и скрещённые ноги уже плохо помогали.   
Это не было ни беллидэнсом**, ни тем более стриптизом. Это был танец любви. Именно любви, потому что такое зрелище могло быть подарено только одному-единственному человеку — своему любимому. Скольким людям Шива дарил этот танец, заставляя их ощущать себя его возлюбленными? Дэн не собирался об этом думать. Какая разница? Сейчас Шива танцевал только для него — это главное. Единственное, что неслабо мешало и расстраивало — возбуждение, которому нельзя было дать выход.  
Невольно поморщившись (становилось уже не просто неудобно, но и больно), он прикрыл глаза и с горечью пробормотал:  
— Руками трогать нельзя…  
— Можно… — совсем рядом произнёс приятный бархатный голос.   
  
  
**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**  
* Шивакаси (Сивакаси) - город в штате Тамилнад на юге Индии. Фабрики по производству фейерверков, расположенные под Шивакаси - печальный факт ...   
** Беллидэнс - танец живота :)


End file.
